


Same Stitch

by Steveuschrist



Series: John and His Bat [1]
Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce and John are lowkey in love, Bruce has emotions, Episode 4 Alternate Ending, Episode 5 Rewrite, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's small but I need to tag it, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, No One Kills Anyone, Takes Place During Episode 5, The Enemy Within, Vigilante Path, Waller Gets What She Deserves, vigilante joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steveuschrist/pseuds/Steveuschrist
Summary: How Same Stitch really should've gone down... Basically the origin to my alternate universe.





	Same Stitch

John took a breath as he stepped out of Bruce’s car. Seriously, that thing was nice. Heated seats and everything. 

It still didn’t calm his nerves, however. 

The funhouse really shook him up. It was so fuzzy, John just remembered Harley being there, and suddenly agents. Shots rang out, and something took hold of him and went on autopilot. Survival. He couldn’t die there. 

Bruce had remained pretty calm throughout the conversation, while John’s head was spinning. He knew it didn’t look good. He wanted to cry, to tell Bruce everything he felt, to yell at him for wearing that stupidly tight shirt. 

But Bruce believed him. There would be time for talking later. They were still two threads in the same stitch. 

John looked over the scene of the bridge. It was a mess. The Agency was lined up with guns pointed at Harley. John’s breath hitched. He resented Harley now. She’d abandoned them at the lab and gave him a black eye. She threw him to the wolves at the funhouse. John should’ve wanted her dead.

But he didn’t want her to actually die. No more murder tonight. No more death. 

When Bruce went to talk to Harley, John almost expressed his protest. Bruce couldn’t put himself out there like that. He was too valuable. Harley would kill him without a second thought. It made John’s blood boil. 

He watched as Bruce walked towards her. His heart felt like it would burst out of his chest. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths. Bruce was smart, he’d be fine. He’d find a way. 

John was almost in a trance, watching the two of them talk. Then, he came back to reality. 

“I don’t need protection. Never have.” Harley snapped at Bruce. “Way I see it, you need protection. From me.” 

John’s eyes widened. No, no, no! He couldn’t lose Bruce! Not now! He began to walk out to them, fists clenched. 

Bruce looked over his shoulder at him, then walked over to meet him. “Bruce, you got her warmed up, but let me take it from here.” John grinned. Maybe, just MAYBE, Harley would see him as less of a threat. He could ease her down, or get killed trying. Either way, Bruce was out of the line of fire. 

Now it was Bruce’s turn to be worried. Harley manipulated John for months, and John could easily fall back into her arms. Bruce took a breath, but after looking over John he agreed. John never failed him. 

Talking to Harley was a blur for John. He explained as best as he could, telling her there were other ways of her getting cured. She didn’t need the blood. She’d get real help. 

He managed to ease the detonator away from her. He held his breath as he heard Waller call out behind him. Just a little faith.. 

“You backstabbing piece of crap!” He suddenly wrestled the virus out of Harley’s hand and was able to knock her to the ground. 

“Don’t struggle, Harley.” He said, and a few men approached them. “They think you’re a fighter, they’re gonna put you in the hole.” He knew from past experiences. 

They pulled her up and began to drag her away. “I’m gonna rip your head off, you two-timing son of a-!!” 

“Get her out of here.” Waller snapped. 

“How could you, John?” Harley was being pulled away, still struggling. “Ya broke my heart.”

John looked down at the virus and detonator, held tightly in his hands. “Bruce showed me how to be good, Harley.” He looked back up to her. “How to love. In ways you never could.” 

Bruce raised his eyebrows at that. Surely John was just making things up. He walked ahead of Waller, wanting to get to John quickly. He found himself almost by his side. He had a strong urge to hug John. It was too close. He almost lost him. 

“Thank you for your help, Mr. Doe. You did a great job.” Waller said, entirely monotone. “The virus, please.” 

John turned to them, and after looking at his hands again, and then at Bruce, he shook his head. “I don’t think so. I don’t think anyone should have this, least of all you.” Bruce turned to Waller, awaiting her reaction. They could talk it all out, he was sure. 

“Well then…” She pulled out her gun, and Bruce’s eyes widened. “..we’ll no longer be requiring your service.”

“No!” Bruce yelled, running at her and pointing the gun up and away from John. A shot rang out and John stepped back. “What are you doing? He helped us!” 

John’s breathing quickened and Bruce turned to him, having thrown the gun to the side of the bridge. “John! Are you ok?”

John clutched the detonator and virus. Bruce almost died… for him. If Bruce had been one millisecond too late, he would’ve taken the bullet for John. “B-Bruce?”

Bruce couldn’t think straight. Waller had just tried to kill John- HIS John. “John. John, run. Run. Get off the bridge.” 

John shook his head. “No, no! Not without you! They’ll kill you, Bruce! I’m not leaving you!” He heard Waller bark out an order to the agents, and within seconds they’d be surrounded. 

“You HAVE to, John.” Bruce insisted. “You know how to find me. They won’t do a thing to me, I promise. You have to run- RUN!” Bruce actually pushed John away, and John found himself running, dodging various agents headed their way. 

His head was pounding. He still had the detonator, how the hell would he not blow up the bridge? He dodged an attack from an agent, and as a result ended up getting closer to the side of the bridge. He glanced down over the edge, realization passing over him. This was the only way. 

He got himself up on the railing, and he thought he heard Bruce’s voice, far away, calling his name. This was the only way. 

He jumped. 

***

Bruce had watched John go, had watched him run. John needed to be safe. The Agency wouldn’t hesitate in killing him. 

The agents mostly all turned on John and began to run after him. John led them away from Bruce essentially, almost acting as bait. 

Bruce watched in horror as John got up on the railing. No. No, no. Bruce meant get off the bridge, but not like this. 

“John! JOHN!” He heard himself yell. He was frozen, stuck as time slowed around him. He said the words without even realizing it. John was gone. 

“J… John...”

Then everything came back to him, and he was going back to his car, The Agency mostly concerned with John jumping. 

He was driving, getting home as fast as he could. John jumped. No one survived that. It was a hotspot for suicides in Gotham. Bruce even considered it a handful of times. 

He called Tiffany. His hands were shaky. He felt shaky. 

“Bruce? Where the hell have you been? The bridge-”

“John jumped.” Bruce swallowed thickly. 

“He what??”

“He jumped.” Bruce stared at the road ahead of him. “He.. he was there one moment then… gone the next.” 

“Where are you? Are you ok?”

“I’m heading back to the manor.” Bruce replied softly. “I.. we’ll talk more there.”

It didn’t take long for Bruce to pull into the cave. He got out of his car and his hand lingered over his phone in his pocket as he took the elevator up to the rest of the manor. He’d been out all night almost. He felt tired. 

He entered the manor and made his way to the parlor where he’d left Tiffany and Alfred. When he entered, both of them were instantly up from their seats. Tiffany practically ran over to him, looking him over. 

“Oh my god, Bruce, are you ok? What the hell happ-” She stopped, looking at the red on his shirt. “Is this your blood?”

“No, no.” Bruce said quickly. “It’s… I’m fine. It’s John I’m worried about.” 

Alfred approached him, and barely had to give him one lookover. “Bruce, as much as I don’t want to admit it, you need rest. You need to sleep. You’ve been up all night. We’ll go over the fine details of what happened later. Rest up.”

Bruce’s heart felt like it was beating a million times a minute. “I can’t, Al. I need to find John…” He trailed off when he saw the look Alfred was giving him. It was The Look. 

“I.. alright. You’re right.” Bruce rubbed his temple. “We all need it.” 

***

Bruce probably should’ve been worried about his arm. It was stinging pretty bad, and his gauntlet was pretty messed up. But he wasn’t worried. 

When he put his arm around John so John could help support him, he ended up wrapping his other arm around him, too, and pulled him into a tight hug. He felt John’s arms around him through his armor, and Bruce slipped off his cowl. 

“You’re so ridiculous.” Bruce sighed. “Days, John. Days. A call. A hint. Anything.”

John huffed. “I… I had to stay underground. I wanted to contact you, I really did! I was… you almost got shot on that bridge because of me, Bruce. I put you in danger enough.”

Bruce pulled him close again. “I… people die when they jump off that bridge, John.” 

John stiffened. “I.. w-what?” 

“Did you…” Bruce pulled away, concern all over his face. “Did you think you were going to die?” 

John blinked. “No! I just- all I knew was that my hand was still on the detonator switch. I had to try anything! So… getting as far away from the bombs as fast as I could seemed like my best bet.” 

“I thought you were dead.” Bruce said. “I… you fell.. I really thought you were-” 

He heard an engine, and was glad to be interrupted by the Batmobile. He didn’t want to finish that thought. 

John looked to Bruce’s arm for a moment. “Oh, that looks lovely.”

He looked at the lights of the Batmobile, and his look of worry turned to one of delight. “Is that who I think it is?” 

***

After Bruce cleaned up his wound and he and John chatted some more, he got the call from Waller. 

“Batman.” 

Bruce couldn’t help but make a face. God, this was the woman who almost murdered John. He hated her. He would bring her to the ground, no mercy. John crossed his arms and made a displeased face of his own. 

“I want John Doe and the virus. GCPD. Two hours. Bring him in, Bruce, and this all goes away. My people leave Gotham forever, your secret safe.” 

Bruce hung up instantly. Not a chance in hell. 

John frowned. “She's gonna kill me! Or turn me into a slave like Bane!” He began to pace, panic rising. 

Bruce crossed his arms. “She only sees you as a threat because of the virus. We have to destroy it.” 

John brought his gaze over to Bruce. “You're… really not gonna bring me in..?” 

Bruce took a step towards him. “The thought never crossed my mind. We’re bringing her down.” 

John slipped the virus from a pocket and held it up. “This… wow. I've caused a lot of trouble, haven't I?” 

Bruce held out his hand, and John placed the virus in it, resting one hand on top of Bruce’s hand and one beneath it. “I trust you, Bruce. You'll make it right.” He let it go, and Bruce handed it to Alfred. 

John watched as Alfred put it into a slot on the Batmobile, and after a few seconds the virus no longer glowed. “That's… it?” John asked. 

“That's it.” Bruce replied. 

“That was anticlimactic!” John crossed his arms. “I expected some fireworks! Maybe at least a ‘ding!’ noise.” 

“In terms of bringing Waller down… we’ll need someone on the inside.” Bruce began to look through his contacts until he found the right over. “Iman Avesta.”

“Oh, isn't she Waller’s right-hand woman?” John asked. 

“She lost her faith in The Agency and Waller after the lab. She got rid of Riddler’s blood.” Bruce pressed the screen. 

“Batman.” Her voice came through after a moment. 

“Waller’s threatened to reveal my identity if I don't hand over John and the virus.” Bruce said. “I’m done talking. I need information on her. Something I can use to bring her down.” 

She let out a breath. “Well, you came to the right person. When do you need it?” 

“I'm meeting her at GCPD in two hours.” 

“Can we meet at a secure place in one?” 

“Near Cafe Triste.” John piped up. “We went there at 4 AM and it was dead. I'm sure the same follows for midnight.” 

Bruce nodded. “Agreed. There's an apartment complex practically across the street.” 

“Sounds good.” Iman paused for a moment. “Thanks for trusting me after everything.” 

“After going behind Waller’s back? You've earned it.” 

Bruce hung up and slipped his gauntlet back on. “Al…” He looked over at him. “Can you give us a sec?” 

Alfred nodded and began to put away Bruce’s medical supplies. Bruce took John’s arm and pulled him to another part of the alley. 

“What's up?” John asked. 

“We need to talk about… us.” Bruce struggled to find the right words. He wasn't good at talking about his feelings, about himself in any way, really. “No secrets between us. Not anymore.” 

John tilted his head, watching him closely. “The… funhouse? Bruce, I… I don't know what else I can tell you.” 

“No, no. Not the funhouse. I still believe you.” Bruce said quickly. “If we’re going to have this partnership then I need to come clean about…” Bruce trailed off. God, this was a mess. He seriously didn't know how to talk to people. 

John gave him a small smile. “Bruce, buddy, you're sweating bullets. Take a breath. I won't judge you, promise!” 

Bruce took another breath and nodded. “Ok. I know you just got over Harley. It's only been a couple weeks. And you were pretty attached to her. In love with her, I know. But…” He paused, as John’s brows had gradually shot up his forehead. 

“We say we’re two threads in the same stitch, bound together, even under strain. But I wish… I wish we WERE the stitch, John.” 

John blinked at him and swallowed. “I… I don't understand.” 

“Harley doesn't love you and never will. I did. I do.” 

John’s eyes widened. “You.. you love me... Like… like we’re pals, right?” His voice rose just a hair. 

“Not… not exactly…” Bruce grew frustrated with himself. He was a grown man and sweet talked shady businessmen all the time. He lied blatantly to people’s faces. Why couldn’t he tell the truth now? Why was this so difficult?

“I love you, alright?!” He snapped, making John jump. “I love you more than just in a friendly way! Harley.. Harley just USED you… she never cared about you and pretended like she did! She was just using you to get her stupid serum, which would’ve done more harm than good to her anyway! And I just had to- to watch! I had to listen to you talk about her like she was perfect! Like she was meant for you! Do you have any idea how frustrating that is? How hard it is to watch the person you love fall in love with someone else when you’re RIGHT there?”

Bruce covered his face with his hand. He was so stupid. He just spilled his guts in front of John, as if they really need that mess right now. 

John was silent for a moment, before he took Bruce’s free hand in his own. “Hey, Bruce.” 

Bruce lowered his hand and looked over at him, only to be greeted by a bone-crushing hug. “Did you… really mean all that? You really love me? Love love me?”

Bruce returned the hug, pulling John close. “I did. And I understand you don’t feel the same. I had to get it off my chest.”

John pulled back, grinning. “Are you kidding me? I was never in love with Harley! It was you! She was a good cover! I could say all the things I liked about you and play it off as compliments towards her! Pretty smart, huh?” 

Bruce stared at him. “Wait, what? You lied about all that?”

“Bruce, I’ve loved you for a very long time. But finally seeing you outside Arkham… it was too much. I wasn’t ready. So spilling it all on to Harley helped.”

“At the cafe.. You asked me about dating advice for… me…” Bruce tilted his head. “I.. wow. I really thought that you were going after Harley.” 

“Harley thinks killing is alright, and it’s not.” John crossed his arms. “And she insulted you- a lot. And came onto you in the elevator.” 

“Oh, so you were jealous of her, not me.” 

“Extremely!” John huffed. “She was ready to drag you to bed! Though I can hardly say that I blame her… The point is, she’s nothing to me. I don’t want her killed, but she’s a murderer and needs to face justice.” 

He grinned at Bruce again. “How about, when this is all over, we go and have our first real official date! After the dust settles and everything returns to normal.” 

Bruce couldn’t help but smile back. “I… I’d like that. After we put Waller down and clear everything up, let’s do it.”

John bounced excitedly. Finally, a real date with Bruce. It was about time. 

***

The pair landed on the roof of the apartment complex agreed upon. Bruce stood up slowly and looked across the roof. He quickly spotted Avesta. 

John had appeared next to him, and he looked across the city. “Do you know if she’s tracked by Waller? Maybe I should keep lookout while you two talk?”

Bruce gave him a nod. “Don’t go too far, make sure you can still see us. I don’t want anything happening to you if she is being tracked.” 

John nodded and gave Bruce a three-fingered salute, and the two parted ways. Bruce could hear Iman talking to someone, she was on the phone. 

“I- I just need a place to stay for a while…” She switched between English and another language, one Bruce couldn’t pinpoint. She was clearly distressed. 

Bruce slowly approached her, not wanting to startle her or cut the conversation too short. She spotted him. “I- I’m sorry, I have to go. I’ll call you later, okay?” 

She hung up and turned to Bruce. “Batman. I’m glad you came.” Her smiled faded, and she sighed. “Waller’s really gonna do it. If you don’t give her John, she’ll shout your identity from the rooftops. I know you said that things were okay between us, but I can’t shake the feeling I’m to blame. After the fallout with Harley at the bridge.. Now this.. I’m sorry I told Waller your secret. Let me make it up to you.” 

She pulled a tablet out and began to tap on it. “I found something on Waller. Something big. I threw together a document, details just how dirty her hands are… SANCTUS, the experiments, Riddler… it’s a little unbelievable, but it’s worse than I thought.” 

She sent it to him and let out a breath. “When The Agency initially dissolved SANCTUS, Waller was responsible for cleanup. In public record, she did exactly that.” Bruce tapped on his screen. 

“But that isn’t what happened.”

“No. She saved samples and data, she just couldn’t let it go, not when it had so much potential.” 

“And someone from SANCTUS got their hands on it.” Bruce skimmed the long document. 

“She’s to blame for ALL of this. If she had just done her job and destroyed the virus, then none of this would have happened.” 

Bruce nodded. “Nice work, Iman.” He finished looking it over and after a few taps, he was calling Tiffany. 

“Tiff. How’s the progress?” He asked. 

“You’d think for a government agency they’d have better security.” He could hear the grin she must’ve had on. “Just a bit more… yes!! We’re in! Send it!” 

Bruce didn’t hesitate, and after a few taps he sent off the document. Iman tilted her head, and her phone made a sound. She took it out and looked at what had been sent to her. “Did you..?” 

Bruce crossed his arms. “Every piece of tech associated with The Agency, no matter how distant. If anyone even knows about The Agency, they’ll soon know about this.” 

Iman raised her eyebrows. “Wow… no mercy, huh?”

“None.” He sighed after a moment. “I’ll admit, part of this is personal. Not only should she face justice for not doing her job, covering up the truth, and experimenting on people, she tried to kill John twice. Both in cold blood.”

She sighed. “Waller’s really lost it… maybe it was always like that and I just couldn’t see it. She took me in. Saw I had potential. Saw I could be good at my job… I practically begged for the Gotham assignment.. And now..” 

“You’re good at your job.” Bruce said. “You figured out my identity, created Riddler’s profile. The Agency is lucky to have you.”

She looked over at him. “Well, it was. It’ll probably be stamped out once this whole thing happens.” 

Bruce hesitated before speaking. “Come work with me. We’d be lucky to have you.”

She gave him a small smile. “At Wayne Enterprises? Or should I get fitted for body armor?”

He cracked a smile of his own. “I’d go with the latter. Better benefits.” 

‘I’ll consider it. I’d love to stay in Gotham. I should’ve never left.” 

“Bruce, Agency affiliates have seen the document.” Tiffany said. “No one’s closing in on your location, but get out of there.” 

“Thanks.” Bruce caught John’s attention and waved him over. “Waller won’t go down without a fight. If you need a place to stay until she’s taken care of, the manor is open.” 

“You heard my conversation.” She stated. “I was… my parents. All the way in England. My mom freaked out when I told her I was basically going to be fired. Wants me to go live with them.” 

“Like I said, manor’s open for a few nights if you need protection. Trust me, what’s cheap around here hasn’t changed.”

“Maybe I’ll go back to my old neighborhood, then. Would be nice to see how the area’s changed.” 

John had appeared, and he looked between the two of them. “It’s done?”

“It’s done.” Bruce replied. 

John let out a breath. “Oh, I really hope she doesn’t get away with this one. She deserves justice for all that crap.” 

“I should get going.” Iman said quickly. “If I can, I’ll slip you info on what’s happening.” Bruce nodded, and he turned to John. 

“You good? We probably won’t hear anything until morning.” Bruce said. 

“Oh, this stuff takes time, doesn’t it?” John grumbled. “But, I’m good. Let’s wait.” 

“Might as well take patrol.” Bruce said, more to himself than John. John’s eyes lit up. 

“Patrol?? Like, making sure evildoers aren’t out being evil?”

Bruce nodded. “Yeah. Activity is highest at night.”

“So… you don’t sleep?” John asked, suddenly full of worry.

“I do. Just not a lot.” Bruce replied. John groaned. 

“Ugh! Bats!” He threw up his hands. “Screw our date, the first thing we’re doing when this is over is sleeping for a week! No wonder you’re cranky all the time!” 

Bruce couldn’t argue with him. He’d adapted to sleeping less and less, but he still needed to crash hard on occasion. He crashed after Lady Arkham, and he would crash after this. 

“Sure. That sounds good- great, actually.” He nodded at John. 

*** 

When the sun began to peek out beyond the horizon, Bruce decided to call it. 

“We should get back to the manor and lay low.” He said. “We should rest up.” 

John nodded. They hadn't seen any action, but going around with Batman was fun! And now he was going to Bruce’s house! 

He looked around at the inside of the Batmobile, relaxing against the seat. “I think I need a good shower after all this.” 

Bruce managed a small smile. “Sure. There's plenty of showers in the manor.” 

John nodded, and after a pause he spoke. “So… am I.. moving in with you after this?”

John could see Bruce’s eyes widen. “Um… I was wondering when I should bring it up. You can if you'd like. I know you don't really have a place to go. You've just been hiding for these past few weeks. I have plenty of space, don't worry about intruding.” 

John grinned. “Oh, the last thing I wanna do is intrude! I'll be a good housemate, I promise! Wait… is it too early for me to be moving in with you? Don't couples wait?” 

Bruce was silent for a few seconds, choosing his words. “I would've offered the option even if we weren't together. Us being together… it's just an added benefit.” 

John thought it over and nodded. Admittedly, the idea of living with Bruce made his head spin, but he was excited. 

***

They pulled into the cave and the pair got out. John stared up at everything around him. This was insane. “Wow… oh…” He stared, his mouth hanging open. The armory, the Batcomputer. This was so cool. 

He looked over at Bruce to ground himself, to look at something that wasn’t entirely overwhelming, but Bruce had taken off his cowl and was tousling his hair absentmindedly. John quickly looked away. That sight was a whole different story. 

He skipped over to the Batcomputer, staring up at it. “Dang! I bet you can play some killer games on this thing!” 

Bruce had followed behind him, and he let out a soft chuckle. “Oh, I’m sure. I haven’t bothered to, though.” 

John shook his head. “Wasting a great PC setup, Bruce! I’m sure this baby can run everything!” 

“Which is why it’s needed for his work.” 

Both men turned and were greeted by Tiffany stepping off the elevator. John instantly recognized her- the woman at the funeral. He cursed himself. He really hadn’t been on his best behavior at the service.

“Tiffany.” Bruce said, giving her a soft smile. “This is-”

“The guy who crashed my dad’s funeral.” Tiffany cut in bitterly. “And The Agency’s most wanted. Yeah, I know him.” 

John’s face fell. It clicked with him. Tiffany helped them get the truth out for Bruce’s sake, not both of theirs. He held out his hand anyway, not wanting to be rude, and the smile returned to his face. “Doe. John Doe.” 

She looked over him for a moment. “You were a friend of Riddler’s. Riddler killed my father. You killed those agents. He deserved justice. So do you.” 

Bruce’s eyes widened. “Tiffany-!” 

“No, Bruce.” John said softly, lowering his hand. His smile was gone. “She… she has every right to be upset. Losing a parent.. You don’t get over that. Ever. ...I’m hungry! I’m gonna go find some food!” His grin had returned, but Bruce could tell it was forced. 

“I… yeah. Take whatever you want. I’ll be up soon.” Bruce nodded. John stepped over to him and pecked his cheek before skipping off to the elevator. 

Tiffany had turned on the Batcomputer, and when she looked back at Bruce she gave him a look.

“What?” Bruce asked. “Tiff, he’s a good guy. He’s a good man.”

“How do you know if it was self-defense?” She asked. “You never went to check.” 

“I believe him. Still do. He’s never lied to me. If it wasn’t self-defense then things would’ve been much different. You should’ve seen him.”

“He can probably fake it pretty easily.” She said, turning her attention to the computer. “Most of his memories are of him in an asylum. He learned how to fake it to get out, I’m sure. He’s not stable, Bruce. He’s a psycho.” 

Bruce felt himself tense up, and his fists clenched. “Don’t you DARE call him that.” 

Tiffany simply shook her head. “You should go up and get something to eat. You look terrible.” 

Bruce did as requested, not wanting to be in this situation any longer. He grabbed his cowl and made his way up to the manor and headed for the kitchen. He heard voices as he approached. 

“So, Alfred, the manor’s.. Not haunted? With the amount of people who’ve been in here and the Wayne family’s less than stellar past I’m a bit shocked! Surely there’s a few bumps in the night!” 

“I- well, you see, John.. I at least have never come across any paranormal activity. Perhaps Bruce has, but he's never brought it up to me.” 

Bruce stepped into the kitchen doorway. “Boo.” 

“EEEEEEEE!” John spun around on his stool and let out a screech of terror. Something flew at Bruce and he caught it sharply, his body acting before his mind could register it. He blinked, then looked at the object in his hand, which was an apple. 

“Aw, butts!” John grumbled. “I threw an apple at Bruce’s head! His ghost impression was too good!”

Bruce walked into the kitchen and over to John, handing him the apple. “Nice reflexes.” John raised his eyebrows. 

“Well if yours weren't as fast as they are then you'd be a very unhappy guy at the moment!” John bit into the apple. “..That catch was sick, though.” 

“Thanks.” Just as Bruce sat down, he realized he was getting a call. It was Avesta. He answered it. “Iman?” 

“Hey, I just wanted to check in.” She began. “The news has left everyone here pretty shaken. Waller hasn't left her office. She knows they're coming.” 

“Good. Any idea when superiors will be there?” 

“None… but I've done all I can to keep your secret safe.” She continued. “My file on you.. I had a few digital notes, but the actual file with your identity and everything is physical. Or, it was. I destroyed it. It never got into The Agency’s system. Waller didn't want it to get out until she needed it to get out. Part of her didn't want to tell… but she will now, I’m sure.”

“Nothing’s keeping her from spilling it all and trying to pin something on me to take some heat off of her.” Bruce said. 

“No, but with everything she's done, I doubt anyone will believe what she says. I've just heard talk among my fellow agents and… nobody's happy. I've already seen people go off to make calls, probably to talk to family members like I was when you found me. And with no official Agency files, there's nothing to back her claims.” 

“Iman, seriously, thank you.” 

“Hey, we kinda got off on the wrong foot on day one. With the only file destroyed, my mind is more at peace, and yours should be, too. Once the corruption of the director is revealed, The Agency and all projects will be disbanded officially. Mr. Doe will no longer be most wanted.” 

John raised his eyebrows. “Hey, that's me!” 

“You'll be off the government’s radar, but the people of Gotham may be less forgiving.” Iman replied. “Don't get discouraged, John. Just… go to some social events with Bruce and I'm sure people will warm up to you.” 

John grinned and gave a salute, even though he knew she couldn't see him. “Will do!” 

“Get some sleep if you can, Iman. We’ll head down there if we need to.” Bruce said. 

“Of course. I'm sure she’ll want to speak with you… doesn't mean you have to accept.” 

“Stay out of trouble.” 

He ended the call and felt his shoulders slump ever so slightly. He was exhausted. He heard someone clear their throat and he looked up to be greeted by Alfred giving him a disapproving look. 

“Al?”

“Master Bruce you KNOW my rule about wearing the suit around the manor.” Alfred said softly, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. John stopped chewing his apple and giggled into the back of his hand. 

“Al. This is a one-time thing.” 

His father chuckled. “Right. Make sure to clean up the hall if you tracked any dirt in.” 

“Yes, Al.” 

“And the kitchen. And your stool.” 

“Yes, Al.” 

John began to chew again. “You guys are so cute! Cute in the alley, cute now! Thought, I gotta wonder, why did the rule need to be put in place?” 

“Before the cave was a thing I would usually come in here after patrol.” Bruce said, looking over to John. “And… especially in my earlier days, when I didn’t have the tech I have now, I got pretty beat up. I… may or may not have come in and left a trail of blood through the kitchen.” John giggled. 

Alfred merely shook his head. “Nearly ruined the floor.” He placed a plate in front of Bruce, and it was lo mein and rice. Bruce began to eat it, not wanting to load up a whole lot if they would just be going back out. He was pretty hungry, though. 

A plate identical to his own was place in front of John, and he grinned. “Food!” 

“It’s just leftover Chinese.” Bruce replied, slipping more noodles into his mouth. “But it’s super good.”

John began to eat. “Hmm… Bruce, you look like a burger kinda guy! That’s it! When this is all over, we’re gonna sleep, then go eat burgers and ice cream!” 

Bruce gave him a soft smile. “That… that sounds really nice, actually.” 

“Yeah! Burgers and ice cream!” John grinned. “Best first date ever!” 

***

At some point Bruce and John fell asleep, because one moment they were talking alone, and the next Bruce was facedown on the counter, being woken up by a call. Bruce slipped on his cowl, and yawned before answering. “Jim?”

“Batman. It’s been a hell of a night.” Jim replied. “I assume you’ve been laying low. The Agency was sent files from an anonymous source. Files that are gonna put Waller in jail and The Agency in the ground.”

“That’s good to hear.” John sat up slowly, leaning on one hand. He listened silently. 

“Waller’s in custody with her superiors, some more government officials are gonna be coming down. She’s made a few claims about you.” 

“Oh?”

“Heh, yeah. Claims that you’re the one who’s trying to bring her down. And your identity. I know that’s the leverage she’s had on you for a while. I won’t push it. This city doesn’t need you to be the man behind the mask. We just need you to be Batman. Like I said before, on that roof, she should be ashamed for trying to take that away. You don’t have to say anything.” 

“Thanks for not pushing it, Jim.” 

“I know we’ve had differences. Had our bumps. But I’d never expose you. You’re too important. You might wanna get down here, though. You should probably testify. ...I know she’s been making you do some.. Not great things. Anything that will bury her more is worth a shot, I’d say.” 

“I might come down there. Thanks, Jim.” 

He hung up and stretched. John raised his eyebrows. “So… we going down to the GCPD?” 

“You should stay here.” Bruce looked over at the windows, it was bright outside. “Don’t want you to be exposed.” 

John crossed his arms, huffing. “I won’t be.” 

“You easily could be. Your face is still plastered all over Gotham.” 

“...Be safe.” He sighed, and Bruce got up. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can. Take that shower. And change into something else. You can borrow some of my clothes.” 

John stood and pecked Bruce’s cheek. “Will do. Good luck, Batman.” 

***

Bruce slipped out of the Batmobile, and then sent it back home. He grappled onto a rooftop across from the GCPD, deciding he should wait there. He didn’t want to come in unless absolutely necessary. More than anything, he just wanted to see Waller hauled away in cuffs. 

It only took a few more hours before he saw her brought out in handcuffs. He wasn’t exactly trying to stay hidden, so he wasn’t surprised when many pairs of eyes, including hers, found him.

“I’m gonna kill you, Wayne!” She yelled, struggling against the people who were holding her. “I swear to God that I will hunt you down and burn you to the ground! You will never be able to run from me! I will get out and I will-!” 

The people holding her began to drag her along. She was still shouting at him, but Bruce couldn’t really tell what she was carrying on about. They locked eyes when she was forced into the car, and Bruce watched as it drove off. He looked down at the sea of agents, only to see Iman, looking up at him. He gave her a nod, and he could’ve sworn a small smile crossed her face. 

He dropped to the ground when Jim came out with Montoya. Jim was wearing civilian clothes, but Bruce knew he’d be reinstated in a second. Waller went way too far. 

“Glad that she’s out of our hair, now.” Jim remarked. “The rest of the agents will be cut from The Agency by the end of the day. Superiors already made their decision, it seems.” 

“Jail for life?” Bruce crossed his arms and looked over at Jim. 

“Dunno, they didn’t really wanna talk to us. I hope so, though. I read those files everyone received. Messed up, if you ask me. Covering up this whole… ‘virus’ thing, Riddler… she killed people. She deserves four walls and nothing more.” 

“It’ll be good to have the GCPD back and running things.” Bruce said. “This is your city. She shouldn’t step on that.” 

“Thanks, Batman. Can’t wait to get back to work with you.” Jim nodded, and he and Montoya walked off. 

Bruce heard someone approach him, and he turned to see Avesta. “Batman…”

He tilted his head, dropping his arms. “Avesta. What’s up?” 

She held a tablet in her hands. “I… I dug up some pictures from the night Riddler was killed. The Lady of Dublin… I… I think this is his killer.” She handed the tablet to Bruce. 

Bruce’s heart stopped. It was a decently clear photo of Tiffany. Her hair was easily recognizable. Avesta sighed softly. “I know she.. You’re close to her. But from where this is taken… what angle he was shot from..” 

Bruce swallowed thickly. “I’ll find her.”

“You don’t have to bring her in.” Iman amended, taking back the tablet. “Just… I found these only a few minutes ago and I knew you should know. It’s your choice.”

***

When Bruce did find Tiffany, she was on a rooftop a few blocks from the GCPD HQ. He approached her, and when he spoke she jumped. “Tiffany. We need to talk.”

She stood up. “I figured.” She slowly turned to face him, frowning. “I’ve been dreading this conversation for a while.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bruce asked. How could she hide this from him for this long? They were practically siblings! “How could you call out John when you murdered in cold blood?” 

“Bruce. He killed my dad. He destroyed my family! Mom doesn’t leave the house… Luke lashes out…” She sighed. “Don’t lecture me! You started this whole Batman crusade because your parents were murdered!” 

Bruce paused before speaking. “It’s my fault that he’s gone.” He replied, and Tiffany’s face fell. 

“No, Bruce, I didn’t mean-”

“You know it’s true. He is gone because of me. I admit it. Every day. This whole shitshow spiraled out of control that day. I could’ve prevented him from dying. Prevented so many things from happening.” 

Tiffany looked down. “...I’m not gonna stick around to be a reminder of that. As soon as you told me the truth, I dreamed of us working together. Of us being a team. But I know that you can’t forgive me.” 

Bruce thought about Lucius for a moment. What would Lucius want him to do? 

“I don’t condone killing. Even scum like Riddler…” He sighed. “But I’m giving John a second chance, so I’m offering you the same one. You need a mentor, someone who can guide you. Your skills are valuable, Tiffany. You don’t even have to go out onto the field. You can just be my woman behind the scenes. In the chair.” 

She blinked. “You’re… you’re serious?” 

“Like I said, I’m giving John a second chance, so I’ll give you one, too. And Lucius would want me to. We’re family, Tiff. We can make it work.” 

“What about John?” She sighed. “I was really crappy to him. If you believe him, then I do, too. I assume he’ll be working with you.. Us.” 

“Go back to the manor and introduce yourself. Officially.” Bruce replied. “He wants to prove he’s good, Tiffany.” 

She ran up to him and hugged him, and before he could hug back she was darting away. “I do, too. We already have something in common. Hurry home, alright?”

He let out a soft chuckle. “I will, don’t worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hopefully this gives more info on the universe I've created. I'm still trying to come up with good ideas for Dark Bruce and/or Dark John fics, so don't think I've forgotten! As always, feel free to drop a comment below!


End file.
